Operation: Infiltration!
by PhoenixOwl
Summary: <html><head></head>Daisuke's abrupt move shocks everyone, especially Ken. But when Ken is approached by a researcher offering a once in a life time opportunity, will he be able to follow Daisuke undercover and help him with his new life? DaiKen!</html>
1. The Move

_I'll ramble away in the footer, but you, the dear, dear reader, should know two things here out._

_First: This _is_ going to be a DaiKen. Just a heads up. :3_

_Second: A Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, apparently. If I did... why would I be posting on _Fan_fiction? Silly disclaimers._

_Anyway, enjoy the show. Er, I mean story._

* * *

><p>"You <em>what<em>?" Takeru exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Daisuke winced at the hurt he could hear in his friend's voice. He hated hurting his friends. Unfortunately this time he had no choice.

Beside Takeru, Ken's placid face slowly melted into one Daisuke might expect to find on a lost puppy, or perhaps a confused child. Slowly he stammered, "Daisuke, I..."

Daisuke put up a hand to stop him. He wasn't sure if he could take this. Hikari stood on Takeru's other side, her own expression a mixture of confusion and sadness.

They stood in a the jumbled crowds of a nearby fast food restaurant, trying to talk over the dull roar. Daisuke had suggested they gather there after classes. He had debated over the best way to drop the news, and decided that there was no best way. At least this way he would get to eat.

He grabbed one of the trays of food as Iori finished ordering and began the fight toward the booth Miyako had saved for them. They found their purple-haired friend glaring at a bird perched on the windowsill. The accompanying scowl and clenched fists made Daisuke fear for the poor bird's life.

"I sorry, guys," Daisuke continued as he plopped down in the cushy bench. "My parents just told me this yesterday. They nearly locked me in my room to get me to stop shouting at them." Daisuke managed to look slightly abashed. In truth he'd still be yelling at them through his bedroom door if his father hadn't threatened to take away his stash of chocolate.

"But Daisuke! You're moving! _This weekend_!" was Takeru's loud reply. Several people nearby turned to glare at him. He affected not to notice. "They didn't give you _any_ warning?"

Daisuke shook his head. "I'm not sure what's going on. They won't tell me anything. My parents decided to move only a few days ago, I think, and they refuse to tell me where." Daisuke found it hard to control the anger in his voice.

"That's bull," Takeru muttered, punctuating the statement with a large bite of burger. Daisuke couldn't help but agree.

As they ate, Takeru continued to shoot questions at him from across the table, Miyako accompanying these with heated, wild glares at him and everything that moved. Of all his friends, Daisuke had expected the least amount of reaction from her. She'd proved him wrong by a long shot. It puzzled him.

"Alright," Hikari finally broke into her boyfriend's questions. "We obviously need to hold a going away party. And we'll have to organize it quickly. We have, what, four days?"

"We could hold it at Yama's apartment," Takeru suggested, gesturing with his burger.

"On Friday night," added Iori.

Daisuke grinned at them. A party, for him! At least he was leaving with a bang. A day with his friends would take some of the sting out of the abrupt change in his life. He hoped, anyway.

"Alright, then it's settled," Hikari nodded. "A party, for Daisuke.  
>The rest of the meal was spent in contemplation about Daisuke's parent's reasons for leaving. By the time they had come around to trouble with ninjas sent by the Japanese mafia, they had finished their meal, and one by one they peeled away to attend to chores or studying.<p>

As the sun began set outside, Daisuke and Ken found themselves alone in the booth, garbage littering the table before them. They sat for a while in silence, both boys sitting slumped in the booth. Daisuke couldn't help but shoot glances at his best friend. His best friend had been silent for most of the afternoon's conversation, instead staring at his food with unusual interest. Ken's reaction had been the one that Daisuke had been most worried about. Seeing the sadness etched in Ken's eyes, and knowing that he was the cause of it... Daisuke would rather a knife tore his arm open then hurt Ken.

Finally Ken glanced up from the empty soda cup he had been staring at and met Daisuke's eyes. "Are you really...?" Ken asked. The defeated sound marring his voice told Daisuke that the question wasn't a serious one.

"I'll come back and visit often," Daisuke replied. "Don't worry!" He tried his best to sound upbeat.

Ken nodded.

"And there's only a couple more years until we're done high school," Daisuke continued the encouragement. "If I work hard, I might be able to get into the same university as you. Or one nearby. Or I'll find a job somewhere. You get the idea."

Ken nodded.

"And I'll write everyday," Daisuke added. "Twice even. We both have phones, too. Texts. Lots of texts."

"Daisuke," Ken finally interrupted Daisuke's rambling. A small tear dropped for his eye, and Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat. Ken simply wiped it away and continued, "You talk too much." He softened the statement with a small smile.

Daisuke returned the smile, glad to see that Ken wasn't devastated beyond repair. Daisuke hated the idea of leaving his friends, especially Ken. If Ken could manage, though, then so would he.

* * *

><p>Daisuke duked a pop can that went hurtling at his face as he entered Yamato's apartment. Quickly regaining his posture, he searched for the assailant, and was mildly amused to find a very angry-looking Taichi glaring back at him. And relieved. Anger was so much easier to deal with than hurt.<p>

"You bastard!" Taichi roared and hurtled himself at Daisuke, throwing them both to the ground. As the older boy pinned Daisuke to the ground in a slightly compromising position, Daisuke began to reconsider his preference for anger. Emotional hurt didn't break his ribs!  
>Yamato's blond head appeared over Taichi's shoulder and grimaced down at Daisuke. "Sorry. I've been trying to get this oaf under control for some tim- hey!" Yamato exclaimed in surprise as Taichi whirled on him and threw him back into the cushions of the couch. They struggled there for a moment before Taichi finally won out, leaving a slightly dazed Yamato amongst the cushions.<p>

Returning to his primary target, Taichi seemed to take the less violent approach for a moment and crossed his arms. "You could have at least told me. I had to learn it from Hikari."

Daisuke threw up his hands to protect himself, half expecting the older boy to continue trying to upheave the entire living room upon him. "I'm sorry, I just haven't had much time to get away. When my parent's aren't slaving me over a zillion boxes I'm busy wrapping things up at school." He donned his famous puppy dog eyes and looked up at Taichi. "Forgive me?"

The internal struggle against the eyes was visible on Taichi's face, but in the end the eyes won, and with a spray of soda - somehow he'd obtained another can - Taichi melted into a fit of laughter on the floor. Daisuke smirked triumphantly.

"Ha!" He moved to the second couch, where Ken sat. Flopping down on the creaky-springed sofa, Daisuke turned to his friend. "So, what's on the agenda? Movies? Soccer? Unending beer guzzling contests?"

Sora came out of nowhere and took a swipe at Daisuke's head from behind the couch. "You're too young to drink."

"Aw, but-"

"No buts." Sora pointed a finger at Daisuke's nose before disappearing into another room.

"Hikari picked a movie to watch later on," Yamato said, answering Daisuke's question. "Other than that, there wasn't much time to plan anything."

"As in," Taichi added as he pulled himself from the floor, "we were to lazy to care."

"Aha," Daisuke said. Taichi's comment aside, Daisuke didn't mind that there wasn't any plans for the evening. His last true day with his friends, he wanted to just kick back and hang.

Taichi wasted no time in grabbing the nearest soccer ball and leading everyone out into the complex' back yard. The teams we're evened out - Daisuke and Ken being placed on separate teams, and Taichi changing teams on a whim - and they were soon weaving intricate patterns across the playing field, swerving between players, dodging prying feet, and shooting recklessly at the goalposts. The air filled with shouts and laughter, echoing against the surrounding walls:

"Daisuke! Daisuke, over here!"

"Aw, man, Sora! Great shot!"

"Jyou! What was that? Hold up, I'll get the ball."

"Ken, heads up! Here it- Crap, sorry Koushirou!"

"At least it hit my face and not my laptop!"

Hunger and exhaustion settled in some hours later. A pizza order later found everyone gathered in front of the TV, waiting patiently for Yamato to get the VHS to accept the raggedy tape. He spent more time cursing at the thing than trying to fix it, however, much to Daisuke and Taichi's great amusement.

"Bet it's some chick flick," Daisuke laughed teasingly as the tape finally slid in, and shot a look at Hikari. The girl sniffed indignantly.

"I happened to have chosen an action movie, just for you," she flicked her hair in mock irritability. A small smile gave her away, however.

The movie did indeed turn out to be an action movie - one of Daisuke's favourites no less. Games, snacks, and general enjoyment followed, and before Daisuke knew it he was crashed out on the carpeted floor, the apartment dark.

Daisuke stared up at the ceiling, his mind working too hard for him to sleep. The faint glow of numbers on the DVD player read 3:12, he noted with a sigh. Others had started filing away at midnight, and even Ken had finally crashed a little over an hour prior, everyone too exhausted from the soccer game and their own daily lives. Daisuke, however, was still brimming with energy, as usual. That and anxiety. Tomorrow would be his final day in Odaiba. The day after would be met with a new house, a new bedroom, a new city, and new people. Daisuke let out another drawn out sigh and rolled onto his stomach, letting his head rest in the crook of his elbow. He really didn't want to leave.

Trying to stay optimistic, Daisuke tried his best to find a bright side to his move. "I'll... get to meet new people," he whispered aloud, grasping at straws. A sudden snort beside him jolted Daisuke onto his elbows.

Ken, oblivious to the fright he had just given his friend, rolled over onto his side and continued to sleep deeply. He was so serene when he slept, his blue bangs falling over his pale, innocent face. A tear slid down Daisuke's cheek. If meeting new people meant he had to leave the ones he already knew, then new people could screw themselves.

Finally sleep overtook Daisuke, and as reality slowly faded away, his last coherent thought was that no matter what, he would see his friends again soon.

* * *

><p>"Dai! Don't put that there! There're breakables in that box!" Daisuke's mother scolded, quickly removing the box of who-knows-what off the box of china. Daisuke simply shrugged sheepishly and began the trek back up through the apartment building. For years he had loved living on the top floor. Today, not so much.<p>

Taking the creaky elevator - Daisuke had always been afraid it was going to snap at any moment, and usually took the stairs, but at that moment his legs felt like jelly from carrying out all the furniture earlier that morning - Daisuke waited patiently, attempting to ignore the horrid elevator music that streamed out from the sound box above the dials. By the time the elevator doors opened out onto the top floor he felt an intense sense of claustrophobia, and he very nearly leapt out, ignoring the amused looks people gave him as they passed. _How in god's name do they_ stand _that!_

Around the corner and down the hall, Daisuke entered the small apartment he'd called home ever since he was four, the familiar scent of coffee and chocolate cake washing over him from the kitchen. Memories from his childhood sparked unbidden as he slowly roamed the freshly cleaned halls and now empty rooms. Memories of running excitedly on New Years morning, memories of tripping and smashing his head into the lamp stand, memories of staring out the window longingly on stormy afternoons. Memories of inviting Ken over for the very first time, and of staring at the white-plastered roof as he plotted ways to get Hikari to fall in love with him.

The goggle-headed boy weaved around boxes strewn about the floor to his own bedroom. A stack of boxes reached the roof in one corner, and the bed frame lay in the centre of the room, disassembled and ready for packing. Even the curtains around the window had to be torn down and thrown into a box. Daisuke grunted as he reached up to pull another box off his pile, and nearly jumped out of his shoes when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

Daisuke whipped around to find Takeru standing there, an amused smile stretching across his face. "Want some help?" the boy offered. Nodding gratefully, Daisuke waited as his friend grabbed a box before heading back out through the apartment and into the main hallway.

Takeru shifted his box back and forth in his arms, saying, "Ken'll be here a little later on. His parents wanted him to come shopping for some reason or another. The others all want me to give you their apologies. Hikari and Miyako both have a huge History test coming up tomorrow, so they're stuck studying, and Iori's Kendo competition is next week and his grandfather has him practising day and night."

Daisuke nodded again, not trusting his voice. His throat felt constricted. Added with the strain of carrying a 40 pound box, and he was sure his voice would come out as a squeak. Or an irritated grunt.

Back in the parking lot where the moving van was parked, Daisuke and Takeru passed their boxes up to Daisuke's father and turned away. Daisuke yawned into the back of his hand. Man, he needed a break. His arms were sore, and his shoulders felt heavy. He was certainly not used to this level of exhaustion, even after a tough soccer match.

No sooner had they turned around, however, than Ken came rolling into the lot in his parent's SUV. The red vehicle glinted in the sunlight, obviously newly washed. The van pulled up parallel to the moving truck, and the passenger's door flew open to reveal Ken, blue hair slapping in the autumn wind. The small smile that played on his best friend's lips didn't seem to reach his eyes. Daisuke bit back a frown. Today was a hard day to truly smile.

Ken muttered something to his parents, then hopped out onto the pavement, the van departing behind him. He settled a pale hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Today's the day, huh?" he said in an even quieter voice than usual. Daisuke nodded solemnly. The day he'd been dreading for the past week. The day he'd have to make his final goodbyes. The corner of his eyes caught the crease that split across Takeru's forehead. Chances were the blond knew what he was thinking. Takeru was good at reading your thoughts.

The day wore on, Daisuke wrapping himself in an uncharacteristic silence as they packed box after fifty pound box from his twentieth story apartment down to the moving van below. Throughout the day more and more people showed up to help as they became available. Koushirou appeared when he found time for a break in his programming. Jyou and Sora both arrived after finishing work at the hospital and flower shop respectively. Taichi, Hikari, Miyako, and Yamato all arrived shortly after Ken did, and Iori not much later. Before the sun had set the entire group was there to see them off, DAisuke's father wanting to be at a hotel near the new apartment by midnight.

Finding himself facing a line of his friends, a hard lump formed in Daisuke's throat. He'd been dreading this. He'd promised himself he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't.

"Well," Jyou stepped forward, giving him a weak smile. "We didn't know each other as well as I might have hoped, but it was enough to make me regret having to say goodbye. Good luck, and remember, if you ever need any medical advice, my phone lines are always open. When I'm not in surgery." Daisuke returned the smile and gave him a tight hug.

Most of the other older kids had similar things to say. Sora and Koushirou both wished him luck, and told him to call if he ever needed anything and to visit lots. Mimi had apparently said a few words of encouragement and advice through an e-mail she had sent Sora, whom passed it on to Daisuke. Yamato ruffled his hair roughly and expressed how proud he was of how Daisuke had grown into his Crest of Friendship over the years.

Taichi completed the older group, stepping up nervously, his hands fidgeting behind his back. Daisuke raised his eyebrows at him teasingly, which earned him a soft punch on the shoulder. His long-time role model cleared his throat hesitantly, then began to trill a stream of quiet words. "You've been like a younger brother to me, you know. Always there to play a game of soccer, or watch a movie. I dunno what I'll do without you. Hell, it won't be the same." Taichi looked on the verge of tears for what seemed a second, then his face broke into a grin so quickly Daisuke was sure he had only imagined it. "But what am I blathering on about! This isn't goodbye. You'll come visit often." He nodded, the situation settled in his mind, and moved over to make way for the younger kids.

Miyako marched up and shoved her forefinger at Daisuke's chest, her face showing the strain of keeping a glare. "I won't get sappy for you, and I'm definitely not getting into goodbyes. Without you I'm unrivalled! Like Taichi said, you'll be back to visit often enough!" Her face finally cracked, her entire expression dropping like a bucket down an empty well. "You... you will, won't you?" She shook her head, as gave a surprised Daisuke a strong hug. "You will."

Iori had very few words to say. A solitary tear slid down his cheek as he smiled up at Daisuke. "We'll be waiting for your call telling us when you'll be back next," he said, and gave him a hug.

Takeru and Hikari both came up together, two pears in the same basket, two peas in a pod. Even here they seemed glued together. Takeru beamed at Daisuke encouragingly, a smile which suddenly turned maliciously evil. "Looks like I won." He gave Hikari a squeeze, then laughed when she smacked him on the chest. His face became serious then. "You will visit though, right? Don't think I haven't noticed your lack of reply to the question."

Daisuke gave him an anxious look. They knew his father had yet to tell him where they were going, and he had expressed his suspicions that they were running from something - most likely his father's debts to someone or another. "I'll damn well try."

Tears streaked Hikari's face as she and Takeru both embraced him tightly, Daisuke silently cursing them as he felt his own dam begin to give way. And the worst was yet to come. DAisuke felt his chest begin to constrict.

A blue-haired, fair-skinned boy stepped in front of him, face already betraying his pain. Not that Daisuke needed his facial expressions to tell what Ken was feeling. Not at this proximity. Not when the boy was feeling this strongly. After a moment of silence, with everyone else looking on, both teens felt their resolve snap, tears splashing down their faces as they grabbed each other as tightly as any lifeline.

"I'll miss you," Ken blubbered.

"I know," Daisuke replied shortly.

His father called to him then, and they were off.

* * *

><p><em>All right, time to ramble!<em>

_Firstly, thanks for taking the time to read. I appreciate it!_

_So this was an idea I drudged up from my steadily growing writing folder. I had the first few chapters written, and the general plot planned out, and I thought that I could have fun with it. The problem? I started writing it back in 2008. Now I don't know about you, but editing something I wrote years back is a bloody _nightmare_! You spend half your time wondering what idiotic waves were running through your mind to make you go off on such a pointless tangent, or add more adjectives to one word than you have nouns in the rest of the story. Gah!_

_Anyway, long story short, I started editing this thing at noon, and it is now just this side of midnight. I didn't spend that whole time editing, but I wasn't exactly slacking. Phaw. Oh well, one or two more chapters to edit, then I get to write the rest from scratch. Harrumph. At least the ending made me tear up a little when editing through it. That's always good, right? D:_

_I am glad that I'm finally getting something posted for DaiKen. DaiKen is my home fanbase. I remember scouring the internet for hours and hours in search of every last DaiKen story in existence. Now here, five years later, I finally get off my lazy bottom and write something. I guess I should be hoping that there still _is_ a fanbase._

_Anyway, I've rambled enough. I hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then... um... bye? :D_


	2. High School

_If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go bang my head against the wall, kay?_

_Well, I got this chapter out on time (if we ignore the fact that I missed last week, that is. Sorry about that). I didn't expect to finish it by then. It was a complete mess. Long story short, I hope this came out half decent. On the bright side, it's the last one I have to edit from two years ago. Whoo!_

_Also: There's a couple reviews that I wasn't able to reply to personally, because Fanfiction decided to break. Again. So if you review again, I'll reply to both. Eh, eh? -Wink win, nudge, nudge.-_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll get out of the way._

_(Oh: Disclaimer: I disclaim Digimon.)_

* * *

><p>The familiar bed creaked under his weight as Daisuke flopped down on his back, surrounded by the unfamiliar walls that had imprisoned him for the past three days. He had spent hours of unloading the truck and slaving over boxes, struggling to get his room back to the way it had been. Dark blue curtains framed a window embedded in walls painted an interesting shade of violet. Posters hung about the room - a futile attempt to cover the colour beneath. His plain wood dresser was shoved to one corner and packed with clothes, most of them which he hardly wore. The computer desk stood opposite the window, his computer hooked up but screen presently blank. The bed - a rickety-framed thing with a couple lumpy mattresses stacked on top - stood just beside his door. Daisuke sighed. Nothing like his old room.<p>

Despite the work he had been put through, Daisuke decided to wear off some energy. Picking up the soccer ball from beside his desk he left the room, flicked the light off, and shut the door. As he passed through the living room, his parents both lounging on the sofa watching television, the blank screen of the computer floated into his mind, and a thought struck him.

"When are we getting internet?" he asked curiously.

"Sometime next month, I think," his father replied lazily, not bothering to take his eyes off the TV.

Daisuke spluttered. Next _month_? And yet they already had their precious television? The internet was the only way to stay in touch with all his friends, without holding up the phone lines. He said as much aloud.

"We won't have phone until then either. The TV is provided by the apartment," his mother waved him off. Daisuke bit his tongue and headed out the front door. No internet or phone. Everyone will think he'd forgotten about them!

Outside the downpour of rain reflected his mood. Sighing, he scanned the streets ahead of him. They hadn't moved very far. Narita city, which, as far as Daisuke could tell, was a simple hop-skip-and-jump over to Tokyo by train, and then across the Rainbow Bridge to Odaiba. Or something like that, anyway.

Splashing his way across the street, he began to search for the nearest park. He knew he had seen one nearby the morning they left the hotel to start unpacking at the apartment, and he remembered taking note of the fact that it wasn't far off. A few blocks from his apartment. He hurried along the near-empty sidewalk, dodging the few people who dared brave the windstorm with their slick rain jackets and flimsy umbrellas. No sooner had he reached a quick trot than the tall trees lining the park came into view over the low corner stores. He crossed the road, slipped through a gate notifying residents that parking was closed, and headed down into the abandoned, open field.

A soccer goal stood tall on one end of the field, and Daisuke soon felt himself drowned in the rhythmic trance of going through the movements taught to him by his old soccer coach, blasting goal after goal through the corners of the net. The mechanical workings were almost second nature to him now, as thoughtless as breathing, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand rested on his shoulder as he was preparing for another pattern.

The tall boy standing over him looked to be about Daisuke's age, black hair plastered to his forehead by the rain, barely reaching the tops of his eyes. His garments were grass-stained and torn in some places, giving him a ruffian appearance. With narrow eyes set in a permanent glare, the smile he wore looked almost out of place on his tanned face. Despite his look, the boy stuck out a friendly hand. "Tomida Akitoshi, second-year at North Narita High School."

Daisuke accepted the hand and had to hold back a gasp at the surprising strength of the other boy's grip. "Motomiya Daisuke - same year, same school."

Tomida nodded knowingly. "New then, eh? I saw your family moving into the apartment down the road there. Same apartment as me, by the way. May I join you?"

The quick change in subject threw Daisuke off balance for a moment, but he recovered and nodded, dropping the ball in the mud and splashing both their pant legs.

Tomida shot off with the ball before Daisuke had a chance to say anything, and the redhead sprinted after him, quickly gaining on his lead. As he approached the taller boy, he was caught off guard yet again as Tomida cut sharply in the other direction, dodging Daisuke's attempt to take the ball.

Again and again he was easily dodged, like a lumbering stray dog eluded by a swift cat. Before long Tomida had scored enough goals to effectively beat him in a landslide, and once the score hit thirteen to three, an exhausted Daisuke finally called it a game. His parents would be wondering where he'd gotten off to, anyhow.

"Good game, Motomiya," Tomida grinned. "We'll have to play again some other time." And without another word he stalked off the field. Daisuke frowned at the boy's retreating back before concluding that that was the oddest first-impression he had ever received.

* * *

><p>"Daisuke, hurry up!" the voice drifted through the crack of his bedroom door. Daisuke sighed to himself and slung his pack over one shoulder. Today was his first day at his new high school, and he was <em>not<em> looking forward to it.

In the kitchen his mother handed him a piece of toast and promptly shoved him out the door, leaving him to stare out the large hallway window. The city streets were crowded, not uncommon for a Japanese city. Daisuke bit back the sigh that tried to rise in his throat. It was a new city, a new school, new people. He should be excited. It was an adventure!

Not one to compare to his adventures in the Digital World, of course. Or some of the late night pranks he and Taichi had pulled. Or even the thrill of a good soccer game. But it was an adventure!

Down on the street below, Daisuke pulled out the crudely drawn map his father had whipped together. It showed a few notable stores along the route to his school, no more than six blocks long. He shrugged. Shouldn't be too hard.

The route indicated took him by a hair salon with large, impractical hair styles featured on the window; a McDonalds, with the aroma of greasy burgers drifting out onto the street; a four-storey-high library bustling with people, arms loaded with numerous books; and a half dozen business buildings for insurance and law and anything else you could think of. The similarities to some of the Odaiba streets he'd wandered was uncanny.

Eventually the school loomed into view, a massive, impressive looking building, flags whipping in the wind on towering poles. Windows cluttered the walls, glinting from the sun, making you forget the building was made of cold steel. A large sports field, equip with a soccer field, a baseball field, a basketball court, and even a blacktop sat on one side of the school. A massive swimming pool stretched along the other side, water waving in the wind. The building itself appeared to be split up into two large sectors connected by a single, narrow, glass-walled hallway. Daisuke couldn't help but feel like the building was more a prison than a school.

Entering the field through the wired gate that ran around the perimeter, Daisuke approached the crowded front doors and, with a deep breath, entered.

The inside was radically different. The walls were painted bright, exuberant colours. Lockers lined the halls, people bustling and scrambling to reach theirs before the bell went to sound first block. Red-painted doorways led to numerous classrooms, and the floor was tiled black and white in an intricate pattern. Straight ahead he spotted the office, a large kiosk centred in a massive intersection, students mulling about on the benches provided.  
>There was even four small fountains trickling softly, encircling the large office, potted plants basking in the sprat of water.<p>

Daisuke blinked. Where had his parents gotten the money to send him to a school like this? How had his _marks_ been accepted in a school like this?

Pushing aside questions and people alike, Daisuke elbowed his way to the office. A young woman with chopsticks in her hair smiled down at him as he approached, a small laptop computer propped up in front of her.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she said cheerfully.

Daisuke looked down at the slip of paper his father had folded in with the map. "I'm new. Motomiya Daisuke, student number... 6384972?" he recited, hoping the woman would know what to do from there.

"Oh yes, the transfer student. Give me a moment and I'll get the package they put together for you." The woman disappeared underneath the counter for a moment before returning with an envelope stamped with his name in large type. "Here you go. Your schedule should be in there, as well as a map to get you around."

Daisuke took the envelope and wasted no time in reaching in and pulling out the contents. Two pieces of paper, a souvenir pen, and a small pin that read, "Have a Great Day!" He turned to the paper with his schedule first.

"Homeroom first, in Class 3-B, Sector 8, Building B. Then Mathematics with Yamamoto in Class 4-A, Sector 3, Building A. Hooray for math," Daisuke gave a sarcastic cheer. Pulling out the map, he located the large symbol indicating the office. "Okay, so I'm here. Building B is... here," he pointed at the other building. "Sector 8 is... here. And class 3-B is... here. Not so hard," he glanced up at the swarm of students and quickly spotted large directional signs above the intersection. After sifting through the numerous signs of sectors and divisions he finally spotted the sign that read "BUILDING B". Pushing through the crowd, he made his way to the hall and let himself fall into the steady flow of students.

Following the maze of halls that led to building B, he quickly found himself in that narrow hall that connected the two buildings. He looked out the glass walls down onto the blacktop below as he was pushed along by the crowd. Before he had much chance to admire the view, however, he'd been shoved into Building B.

A large signpost stood against a wall in a second large intersection. Daisuke headed down the hall that said "Sector 8", and quickly found himself standing in front of a door labeled "Class 3-B". The bell sounded overhead, and the already hurriedly moving crowd doubled its pace. Slipping into the classroom, Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he had thought he was going to get trampled.

"Oh, hello dear," a hand rested on his shoulder, causing Daisuke to jump. He looked up at an elderly woman as she chuckled to herself. "You must be Motomiya, our new transfer student. I believe the desk at the back, second row from the windows is free." She pointed to the desk in question, and Daisuke moved towards it with a nod. Except the student's desks and the teacher's desk at the front, and a shelf full of books running along the wall below the windows, the class was pretty plain. No posters with witty math jokes or motivational phrases hung on the walls, only two large, clean-swept white boards and a chalk board filled with a class' homework behind him.

Suddenly Daisuke caught a hushed whisper that seemed to hang over the class. Students shifted nervously in their chairs, and some leaned over to whisper in their neighbour's ear. Daisuke was scanning the room to see what all the fuss was about when a familiar face suddenly entered, and the entire room went dead silent. Tomida walked with arrogance in his step, calmly taking a seat at a desk in the centre of the class. People eyed him nervously, but no one said a word.

"All right class," the teacher spoke up, cutting the dense silence. "First off I'd like you to welcome your new classmate, Motomiya Daisuke. Motomiya, please come up."

The whisper started again, this time reaching a fairly loud murmur. The teacher quickly shushed them. "So, Motomiya, dear. Tell us about yourself. Where you're from, what your hobbies are."

Daisuke faced the class and shrugged. "Well, I came from Odaiba. I like sports, mainly soccer, and video games like Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy."

"Any favourite books or movies, or music, perhaps?" the teacher inquired.

He shrugged again. "I don't read very many books. I like action movies, especially older ones, but I don't really have a favourite. And I like pretty much any kind of music."

"All right dear, you may sit," the woman said, and Daisuke strode back to his desk and sat down, gazing off into nothing. The voice of the teacher became a dull drone as he fell deeper into his thoughts, contemplating things like what kid of friends he would make and how hard the curriculum was at this school. The sharp ring of the bell jolted him out of his trance then, and he rose, returning to the stampede of students rushing to their next class.

Daisuke sighed to himself. A full day of school, with no friends to take his mind off his classes. This was going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

><p>"It'll be alright, Ken. He'll phone sooner or later," Hikari patted the blue-haired boy on his back reassuringly. Ken gave her a weak smile. Hikari always seemed to know what was on your mind, even more than Takeru did. Between the two of them Ken was surprised he could keep any secrets at all.<p>

He bid Hikari farewell as he headed off towards the train station that would take him back home from school. His parents had agreed to allow him to transfer into the high school that all the other Chosen kids attended. The only issue Ken had with the whole arrangement was the length of time it took to get to school and back home again. It would be dusk by the time he arrived home.

After a long but uneventful train ride and a decent walk to his apartment, Ken let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his keys from his pocket. Now he could check his computer to see if Daisuke had e-mailed him and continue work on the program he was writing. That would take his mind off current matters.

As he opened his door, however, he saw that he wasn't going to get to his computer right away. A large man stood in is living room, talking with his parents in a heated discussion. As soon as the door hinges creaked, they fell silent, his parents rising from the sofa and the man stepping forward importantly.

"I am doctyer Vorstov," he said in a voice laced with a heavy accent. "I am here to azk you if you vould like to help us in ze expereement ve are vorkings on. But pleaze, have a seat."

Ken lowered himself into the sofa beside his parents, and Vorstov did the same in the small armchair, facing them with his elbows resting on the arms of the chair, his fingers curled together under his chin. Ken suddenly got the uneasy feeling of being a potential lab rat under examination.

"My colleguez and I at ze Insteetute for Higher Learnings have come up weeth an eenteresting expereement we vould like to try, and ve have viewed your profile and decided that you vould be ze pyerfect candidate to take part in ze expereement."

"What kind of experee- er, experiment?" Ken asked, becoming mildly interested with the mention of the IHL. He had always thought it would be interesting to work there.

"Ahh, yes. Vell you see... how shall I explain zees. You vill attend a deeferent school than ze one you are currently attending. Only instead, you vill... vell, you vill dress and act as a female," Vorstov paused, apparently gaging Ken's reaction. Ken made sure not to twitch even a muscle.

The foreign man continued, "Ve vould like to obsyerve vether people vill peircieve you as a geirl - pyerhaps develop feelings for you and syuch. There are nyumerous other data ve could gain from zees az vell, ov course, and ve vill send you a pyakage containing all of ze information at a later date."

Vorstov waited patiently for Ken's reply, and after a moments consideration, Ken asked, "Vhat school - erm - what school will I be attending?"

"Any school ov your choice. Assyuming it is reasonable, ov course."

A light bulb - no, a _sun_ - went off in Ken's mind. He didn't need to think twice about his answer. "I'll do it. Though give me a day or two to decide the school." Vorstov beamed, and Ken hurriedly thanked the man before retreating to his bedroom, forgetting the after-school snack his mom always left him on the kitchen table.

_Come on. Come on!_ Ken repeated like a mantra as he waited for the computer to boot up. _Please Daisuke. Please have sent me an e-mail._ He knew his genius would pay off one day, but he had never expected it to get him _closer_ to Daisuke. He crossed his fingers, hoping that Daisuke had sent him an e-mail with his new high school in it.

His computer finally finished loading, and he whipped open his e-mail, scanning the list of new messages. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the one titled "Sorry!" from Motomiya Daisuke. Clicking it open, he quickly read the message, his eyes flying across the screen.

_SO sorry this is so late, but parents aren't getting net OR phone hooked up till next month. Had to steal a computer at the library so I could make sure you didn't think I'd forgotten you. Say hi to everyone else as well, cause I probably won't have time to write to them before the bitch of a librarian comes around and notices that I don't have a computer pass. _

_Anyway, I'm living in Narita. The high school I got into... It's a FANCY high school, Ken. I don't know how much money my dad bribed them with to get me in, but it must have been a lot. I oh, shit here comes librarian email you soon_

Ken practically giggled with glee as he read the message over and over. Oh, this could be fun. Very fun indeed.

* * *

><p><em>So... How was it? Huh? I cut so much out of it I thought it was going to disappear, and it still came out rather bloated. I think I definitely did a better job editing the first chapter. -Frets.- <em>

_Anyway, ignore me. Please disregard the man behind the curtain!_

_I think I'm going to have as much fun with this as Ken is, if not more. Ohohoh. Man... I need to go off and write! Bai! Toodle-doo! Tatta!_


	3. Operation: Infiltration!

_FFN is buggy again for me, but it always seems to be. Anyway, sorry this took so long. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own Digimon. I'm in a white, padded room. Guess which statement is more likely._

* * *

><p>Ken stared into the mirror, looking at... well, he thought it was himself. The girl that looked back looked nothing like him. A large black wig fell down his back, brushing against the tight shirt and coat that the North Narita High School used as a uniform. Below that he wore the typical skirt and stockings of a High School girl. But the rest of him... he poked at the large "breasts" protruding from his chest, and stared at his heavily made-up face for quite some time, trying to discern any resemblances to his own face. There were none that he could see. In hardly ten minutes the Institute for Higher Learning had been able to completely transform him from an average boy into a slightly attractive girl. It was a little scary, really.<p>

Scary, but intriguing. Daisuke wasn't going to recognize Ken at all. Dozens of evil little plans skittered across his mind, but he pushed them all away. This was for _science_, he reminded himself. Not for pranking.

Okay, maybe a little pranking.

With a yawn and a stretch Ken left his bedroom to go grab breakfast before his first day at school. To be honest, he was a little nervous. He had never gone to school as a girl before - for obvious reasons - and was a little anxious about it. He knew that he shouldn't be. Logically it wouldn't be all that much different. Right?

The other reason he was nervous was the experiment itself. Doctor Vorstov had only filled him in on a need-to-know basis, saying that it would be best for the study if he didn't know all the details. Essentially he was to attend school as normal, and he would be observed through different means over the course of his school day. Apparently there were dozens of others across the country preforming in the same experiment, and Ken would get to look at the data and findings once it was all over, but for now he was left hoping that he didn't completely mess it up. Well, he supposed that if he relaxed and acted normal, then there wasn't much else he could do.

He entered the kitchen and said, "Morning," to his mother, noting the awkward smile she gave him in return. Both his parents had yet to get used to a teenage girl walking around the house instead of their Ken. They had also expressed worries that the process used to "transform" Ken into a girl, which didn't seem to be anything more than "smoke and mirrors" so to speak, was permanent. No amount of explanation from him or the scientists had assuaged their concern.

Ken gave a sigh as he began slicing the bread for toast. His parents weren't the only ones to express concern over his sudden decision to help the Institute for Higher Learning. His friends had been shocked when, hardly a week after Daisuke's abrupt move, he announced one of his own. Though once he'd told them the reason... well, let's just say that Ken was sure Taichi and Takeru were still having random fits of laughter.

At least Doctor Vorstov seemed happy with his decision. Over the moon, even. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face when he had seen the school Ken had chosen. "I cyoulden't have chosen a better school myselv," he had said, more than a tinge of excitement in his voice. Ken himself was brimming with excitement as well, but for an entirely different reason.

Ken quickly devoured his toast, said good-bye to his mother, climbed the apartment stairwell down to the lobby, and stepped out into the cool Narita wind. It beat lazily at his skirt and hair, brushing his skin in a unique but foreign sensation. Even the little things would take some getting used to, it seemed.

Striking out toward the school, Ken felt a spring in his step. He felt elated, ecstatic even, despite his nerves. His parents had been surprisingly cooperative about up an leaving Odaiba on such short notice - Ken still felt bad about that, but he was sure the massive payment his family had received for their efforts played a large part in that - but even more so than that, he would get to see Daisuke again. Daisuke wouldn't recognize him, of course - he doubted anyone would in his current state - but still... Ken was amazed at how close he had grown to Daisuke over the past few years. The thought of being separated for the remainder of their high school career had struck him hard. That was likely the other reason his parents were so accommodating of the experiment. After Ken's emotional turmoil during his Emperor ordeal, his parents became nearly frantic every time Ken so much as frowned.

As Ken walked, he glanced around the street, checking out the neighbourhood. They had chosen an apartment not far from the school. Ken took note of a large library, an interesting-looking café, and-

Ken missed a step as his eyes fell on a certain red haired, goggle-wearing teenager strolling toward the school, hands clasped behind his head in a carefree manner. Struggling with his urge to run up and greet his best friend, he quickly fell into Stalker Mode, swerving into place a few people behind Daisuke.

That would be his first challenge in his plan to infiltrate Daisuke's new life (a plan he had nicknamed "Operation: Infiltration!" ...When he got bored, he got _bored_.) Introducing himself to and becoming friends with Daisuke a second time shouldn't be too hard, but it would be interesting to find the perfect time to do so. He couldn't exactly just walk up to him on the street and say, "Sup, wanna hang?"

As they approached the school, Ken saw Daisuke swerve around toward one of the large school buildings - the one labeled with a large "B". Ken gave a sigh as he continued toward "A", to where he had been told the central office was located. He needed to retrieve his schedule and make sure he had been fully registered.

Watching Daisuke's back disappear around the slick metal wall, Ken couldn't help but grin. If all went well, he would get to see his friend again soon.

* * *

><p>Daisuke lounged in his chair in homeroom, staring absently out the window. The whispers from the other day had slowly died down, but he could still feel every eye on him as he entered a class. It was odd - downright creepy, even - but Daisuke tried to ignore it. Maybe they were just staring at him because of his stunning good looks. Yeah, that was it. Still, it unnerved him. Perhaps Ken would be able to give him ideas, once he could e-mail regularly again.<p>

As the teacher entered the class Daisuke set his chair back down on four legs and prepared to feign interest. What was the point of homeroom, anyway? All they ever did was take attendance and go over school events, both of which was repeated in other classes anyway. Really, it was just a waste of his time. He could be out playing soccer instead, or something equally productive.

Tomida entered the class only seconds behind the teacher, his presence instantly silencing the rest of the class. That was another thing Daisuke had tried to puzzle out, but couldn't. Why was it that Tomida had such a strong presence amongst the other students? Maybe he was rich, or his father some super important politician or something? Daisuke shrugged. The boy seemed just like any other to him.

"Well," the teacher said once Tomida had taken his seat, "It seems another student has decided to join our ranks today. Rein, you can come in, dear."

Daisuke perked up as a dark-haired girl strode into the class, books clutched to her chest. Another transfer student, so soon after he had transferred. And... Daisuke couldn't help but think that the girl looked slightly familiar. He couldn't tell where he had seen her, though. He must have passed her on the street or something.

"Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself, Rein," the teacher suggested politely, just as she had done for Daisuke.

"Oh..." Rein bit her lip in thought. "I like to read and program. Oh, and I like soccer. Hmm..." She shrugged sheepishly. "There's not much else to say."

_Soccer, eh?_ Daisuke thought happily. He could find himself liking this girl.

"Alright then. Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

Daisuke found himself watching the new girl as she quickly strode down the aisle and took the empty seat beside him. Playing off instinct, he leaned forward and held out a friendly hand.

"Hi. I'm Daisu-"

"Hi," Tomida's voice echoed Daisuke's own from Rein's opposite side. "I'd like to welcome you to NNHS. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tomida gave a graceful bow from his chair, taking Rein's hand and landing a light kiss on the fingers.

"Oh... uh, thanks," Rein replied, an eyebrow raised. She glanced back at Daisuke and gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Please, it is nothing. If there's anything you need..." Tomida gave the girl a charming smile. Daisuke felt like gagging.

"I'll let you know," Rein replied. She pulled her hand away from Tomida's and turned to the front of the class, obviously ending the conversation. Daisuke noted with amusement a flash of frustration skitter across Tomida's face.

As the class dragged on, Daisuke couldn't help but steal glances at Rein. It wasn't because Daisuke found her extremely beautiful - okay, well, maybe that did contribute a little. He still couldn't shake the feeling that she looked familiar. Something about her tugged at his memory... something...

The bell rang, cutting through his thoughts like a knife. With a sigh he grabbed his bag and left the room, making sure to leave after Rein. He felt his heart drop slightly as she turned in the opposite direction of Daisuke's next class. He had hoped she would be in his next class as well, so that he could properly introduce himself. He was bound and determined to figure out why she was tugging at his mind the way she was.

The next couple classes seemed to last forever. Daisuke twirled his pencil around his fingers as his Math teacher attempted to teach them... something. Rather than pay attention, Daisuke spent the entire time staring out the window, letting his mind wander. Who _was_ she? Outside the rain poured, and he wished he could be out there, rather than stuck in a classroom. He had planned to try out for the soccer team that afternoon, and was itching to get out there and start kicking the ball around.

Daisuke couldn't have been more happy than when the school bell signaled lunch. Throwing his books in his bag, he tore out of the classroom. Had it been any more stuffy in there, he thought he might have suffocated.

The school cafeteria sat in a massive room at the very center of Building B and, as Daisuke had yet to grown accustomed to, was so jammed with students that moving was nearly impossible. He tried to avoid the place and eat outside, but clouds had moved in during the morning and decided to dump half an ocean on the city.

Grabbing what appeared to be the last empty table, Daisuke pulled out his large lunch and began to munch away. He couldn't help but sigh as he did so, staring at the empty chairs keeping him company. He missed eating with the others, joking and laughing with them, or even watching them get ready for an afternoon test. Daisuke knew that once he got on the soccer team that he would make new friends, but it wouldn't be the same. You didn't just replace friends that had once helped you save two worlds.

"May I sit with you?" a feminine voice drew Daisuke's attention, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Rein standing above him, a friendly smile lighting her face.

"Sure," Daisuke replied, motioning to the empty chairs encircling the table. Rein lowered herself in one and pulled a boxed lunch from her bag.

"I want to apologize for earlier," Rein said, setting a pair of chopsticks in her hand. "The other boy... Toyota? He cut you off..."

Daisuke gave Rein a reassuring smile. "That's alright. It wasn't your fault." He held out his hand once more. "I'm Daisuke, by the way. I'm new here too."

Rein took his hand with surprising strength and gave it a quick shake. "That's a coincidence, then, eh? Both being new?" She gave him an amused smile.

"Heh, yeah." Rein had tilted her head slightly as she spoke, and a lock of hair hand fallen down over one eye. Daisuke found it hard not to stare. He bit into his lip and tried to focus on something else.

As they ate, Daisuke noticed that Rein was picking and nibbling slowly, examining her food before she popped it in her mouth. It reminded him a lot of Ken.

"You know," Daisuke muffled through a mouthful of udon, "I have a friend back home who eats just like that." He swallowed. "It's not poisoned."

"I'm just not hungry," replied Rein, holding her chopsticks up to her eyes. She stared at the piece of egg with a bored expression before setting it down with a sigh. "I don't really like egg. You want it?"

Daisuke didn't hesitate to reach out with his chopsticks and grab a wad of egg, expertly zooming the sticks across the table and into his mouth. Rein crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him a look of mock incredulity.

"What horrendous table manners!" she exclaimed, wagging a finger at him. "Didn't your mother teach you better? Why, I'm going to have to have you over for tea so that I can teach you proper manners."

Smirking, Daisuke dropped his chopsticks and dug a hand into his udon, pulling up a mass of noodles. "Is this better?" he asked before shoving the handful into his mouth, sauce slapping all over his face. Mentally he winced. That was a great way to impress a girl - act like a clown and shove food in your face. Real smart.

"Eww!" Rein laughed, throwing him one of the napkins she had brought. Daisuke wiped his face, grinning slightly. Perhaps it had been worth it, to see her laugh.

Daisuke suddenly jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. "Wha-" he began as he turned, cutting off at the sight of a very displeased Tomida staring down at him. The boy punched his thumb into the air over his shoulder. "A word?"

"One moment," Daisuke said to Rein before getting up and following Tomida. He led him across the cafeteria, people moving out of his way as he walked. They had reached the opposite wall by the time the older boy turned to give Daisuke a hard look.

"You listen to me, hear?" Tomida said sternly. He looked ready to grab Daisuke's collar with his fist. "She's mine. _Mine._ Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even look at her. If I see you near her again..." he trailed off, letting Daisuke's imagination come up with a suitable threat. With a huff he turned and all but stormed away. As Daisuke watched the boy walk out of the cafeteria, he snorted to himself. It hadn't taken much to put a bee in his bonnet. As soon as Tomida's back had disappeared, he headed back to the table and sat down with a sigh.

"What's up?" Rein asked, giving him a curious look.

Daisuke shrugged. "Beats me. He seems to think I'm trying to cockblock him."

Rein raised an eyebrow, obviously as Daisuke's language.

Daisuke shrugged again. "He called you 'his'." Whether Tomida wanted Rein to know that or not, Daisuke didn't care. In fact, he hoped the boy didn't. Maybe it would piss him off to learn Daisuke had told her.

Rein gave a rather unlady-like snort and crossed her arms. "Figures," she said. "You can't look this good and not attract all the boys in the school." She gave an exaggerated hairflip, then flashed a joking smile at Daisuke.

Daisuke returned the smile. He already had the feeling he was going to be very good friends with Rein. "Better watch out, or all the other girls will get jealous of you."

"Pfft. I attract boys and girls alike. None can resist my charm and good looks."

They both broke into laughter. Daisuke couldn't help but listen to Rein's melodic giggles. Somehow they, too, were familiar to him.

"So," Daisuke continued, "you said you were into soccer."

"Yeah," Rein nodded. "I've played since I was a little kid."

"You trying out for the soccer team?"

Rein frowned at the table for a moment. "I guess that depends on if they let girls on the team."

"Oh, right," Daisuke nodded. Back at his old school they never had a second thought when a girl tried out, as long as she was good. Daisuke thought Sora had probably had something to do with that. It wasn't a guarantee that it would be the same in Narita, however.

"We can try out together, then, if you want," Daisuke grinned. "I'm trying out after school today."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

><p><em>Woo! Alright, so two things real quick: First, I have the next chapter all ready to go, so expect that next week once I'm off my vacation. And second: Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you do!<em>


	4. Playing and Pinching

_BAM!_

_Disclaimer: You know what? No! I refuse to bend to your evil government ways! I DISCLAIM NOTHING!_

* * *

><p>Ken gave a light sigh as he stared at the worksheet in front of him. The page was still blank, his pencil lying forgotten at the desk corner. It was pretty easy stuff, but at that moment his mind couldn't be farther from Physics. His legs itched to run, to feel the soccer ball against his foot. He glanced out the window for the thousandth time that class, yearning to be out in the light drizzle that still fell over the city.<p>

The final bell of the day rang and Ken leapt to his feet so fast he knocked his chair over. He shoved his books in his bag, gave the teacher a polite bow, and tore out of the door toward the soccer field. A few minutes later he was walking across the field, the rain pattering lightly against his wig. He was glad the makeup used to feminize him was water proof.

"Hey, Rein!" Ken turned around to see Daisuke jogging across the field toward him, grass splashing beneath his feet. Ken waved, a grin jumping to his face.

Daisuke slowed to a walk as he reached Ken and began stretching, preparing for the tryout. Ken followed suit, loosening up his legs and core, getting his blood pumping and his muscles warmed up. He had gone through the routine so many times before it was second nature to him now.

"Ready to blow these guys away?" Daisuke asked, motioning to the small horde of boys making their way to the field.

"You know it," Ken replied, his voice sounding high-pitched in his ears. The Institute had installed some sort of voice alter-er directly into his voice box. He had been told that the surgery was easy and harmless, but it still worried him every time he spoke. He hoped it was reversible.

The coach came into view across the field, accompanied by... Ken let out a groan as he recognized Tomida striding along arrogantly. Ken had spent the whole of a minute talking to the boy, and had quickly grown to dislike him. Which said something about Tomida - Ken was rarely quick to judge someone. Making Ken out to be his personal property probably didn't help the matter though.

Daisuke cursed beside him as he spotted Tomida. "I should have known..." he muttered.

"Hmm?" Ken raised an eyebrow. How could he have known that a bully like Tomida was on the soccer team?

"That's how we met," Daisuke explained shorty. "I was kicking the ball around, and he asked to join. He's... well, to be frank he's amazing." Ken could tell that that pissed Daisuke off to no end.

"We'll just have to see how amazing he really is," Ken said in a cool voice. His name was famous amongst more than a few soccer teams in the district. Come to think of it, he remembered romping the field with the North Narita team back in his emperor days. He'd beaten them in the preliminaries for the Junior Japanese Soccer Cup. They had been none too happy at being beaten by a bunch of middle schoolers.

"Oh, hello," the coach said when he spotted Daisuke and Ken standing patiently. "Can I help you two?"

Tomida's eyes practically popped when he saw Ken with Daisuke. The expression quickly turned to a furious glare, directed at Daisuke. Daisuke seemed to notice too. His fists clenched, and he leaned forward, almost challengingly.

"We'd like to try out for the soccer team," Ken explained hurriedly, before the two boys began trading blows. "If that's alright with you."

"Of course!" the coach exclaimed. "We're always looking for fresh players. Just let me inform the team, and we'll get started."

As the coach moved off toward the cluster of boys stretching at the field's center, Ken noticed Tomida and Daisuke move off a little ways. Neither boy looked at all happy.

Ken followed with his arms crossed. He didn't much like confrontation, but something he hated even more was bullying. He knew Daisuke could handle it easily on his own, but when it was about him, Ken wasn't about to just stand back and watch.

"-warned you to stay away from her," Ken heard Tomida growl as he approached the older boy from behind. "I don't want to have to warn you again. She's _mine_."

"I'm not anyone's, Tomida," Ken said coolly. Tomida jumped slightly and turned around, obviously surprised to see Ken standing there.

"Oh... Rein," Tomida suddenly put on his most charming smile. "I didn't see you there. I don't think you quite understood what we were talking about. Daisuke and I were just having a friendly chat about... a card down at the game shop. You see, we both play the same card game, and-"

"Right," Ken cut through Tomida's rambling. "Just don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry about me, my Lady," Tomida bowed and stalked off, obviously frustrated. Ken watched him go with a frown. He would be trouble, Ken could sense it.

"Thanks," Daisuke broke the short silence. "I don't know what that guy's problem is."

"I've met guys like that before," Ken replied with a sigh. "They're never fun to deal with."

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the coach called to them and waved them over. Ken jogged to where the rest of the team stood expectantly. He could see a couple of the boys eyeing him up and down, either trying to determine whether he'd be any good or checking him out. He even caught one staring at his breasts. _God, that could get annoying fast..._

"We'll test your skills with a scrimmage," the coach explained. "You'll both be on the same team. I want to see how well you work together, as well as with the other players. Which spot do you usually play?"

"Left-wing forward," Daisuke said confidently.

"And you?"

"Centre," Ken replied, a little nervous. He had never had to ask for the spot before - that was where all his coaches had placed him without second thought.

The coach gave him a slightly skeptical look, but nodded anyway. "Alright, let's go."

As Ken moved to take his place on the field, he heard Tomida say, "Better score a goal on me or your out," as he passed by Daisuke, taking his spot in the opponent's goal. Ken placed hands against his knees, squeezing them tight. With a little effort he pushed all thoughts and frustrations away, clearing his mind of everything but the game.

The whistle blew, and Ken was a blur. He pulled the ball back behind him, dodging the opponent's centre lithely. His feet danced the wet grass as he dribbled the ball up the field. A second later another player moved to check him, and he passed the ball over to Daisuke, who had found an open spot further up the field.

Ken wasted no time in moving further up the field, dodging players with ease. He found it a little hard to run in his school shoes and skirt, but that didn't stop him from leaving the opponent players behind him. Daisuke, seeing that Ken was already open and primed for a shot on net, launched the ball in the air and passed it skillfully over a defense's head.

Feeling the ball against his fake breasts, Ken let it drop back to his feet and reeled back. In goal, Tomida grinned at him confidently, urging him to make a shot on net.

The ball soared as Ken kicked it, and Tomida leaped to intercept. It streaked through the corner of the net in a flash, missing Tomida's hands by a foot. As he landed hard in the wet grass, Ken could hear the larger boy curse. Tomida's type never liked it when "their girl" was able to beat them at something. Especially not sports. Ken couldn't help but smirk.

"Amazing coordination!" the coach called from the sidelines. "First to three, I think."

The ball was brought back to center field, and Ken prepared himself once again for the game.

"You were amazing!" Daisuke exclaimed, his hands balled in fists as he waved them excitedly. "I mean, really awesome!"

"Thanks," Ken said. He had heard this from Daisuke after more than a few games, but every time he couldn't help but blush.

"Did you see the look on Tomida's face after I scored that last goal?" Daisuke continued to rave. "Man, he must have been _pissed_!"

"We do seem to work well together," Ken nodded. Of course, he knew the reason why. Playing soccer for years together had taught them how to work almost as one person. Today Daisuke's body seemed to have instinctively cued it to the fact that it was playing with Ken.

Daisuke shook his head in disbelief. "But seriously, Rein. You were awesome. You play as well as a friend of mine back home, and he's the best I've ever seen."

The coach had accepted them on the team with what could only be called glee, a keen twinkle in his eye. Now they were walking back toward their apartments, which happened to be not too far from each other. Ken could help but smile at how quickly he had been able to befriend Daisuke. It had been a lot easier than he had expected.

"Tomida's face though!" Daisuke began to crack up again, folding his hands behind his head. "Did you see-"

"Ah!" Ken suddenly interrupted, stopping on the spot. His entire face flushed bright red, and he had to remind himself to breath. That had not... it didn't... not to him...

Daisuke continued on for a few more steps before realizing Ken had stopped and, turning around, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone..." Ken found that he couldn't say it aloud without feeling like his ears were aflame. "Someone just pinched my butt." It still stung too.

Daisuke stared at Ken for a moment, and then his hands were fists once more, this time swaying out of aggression instead of excitement. "What the hell!" he said aloud to the crowd of people pushing by. A few of them glanced his way with raised eyebrows.

"Daisuke..." Ken mumbled. He was already embarrassed. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to them.

"No, whoever the hell did that needs a serious smack to the head." Daisuke began to stalk back in the other direction, as though he'd already spotted his target.

Grabbing Daisuke's arm, Ken dug his feet into the cement and tried his best to hold his friend in one place. "Daisuke! He's long gone by now! Come on."

With an annoyed grunt Daisuke stopped, still glaring at the crowd of people along the street.

"Who the hell does that?" Daisuke muttered as they started walking again. "I mean..." He seemed at a loss for words.

Ken couldn't help but rub the sore spot on his bottom. It seriously had been rude, but he hadn't seen who had done it. He wondered if it was a normal occurrence for girls.

"Seriously, pinching someone's ass," Daisuke continued, as though it had been him pinched. "If I ever get my hands on him..."

"It's alright, Daisuke," Ken assured the redhead. "I was just startled, that's all."

"But it was rude!"

"I'm aware," Ken replied, voice surprisingly calm. "But even if we had caught him, we couldn't just beat the crap out of him in public."

"We could have stalked him and done it in private."

Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Or, you know," Daisuke shrugged. "Handed him over to the pinching police?"

"Aha," Ken smiled. "Your logic as flawless as always, I see."

"As always?" It was Daisuke's turn to smile and raise an eyebrow. "And how would you know about my logic?"

_Oops._ "Oh, I can tell," Ken covered smoothly, punctuating with a mocking smirk.

"Uh huh. I see how it is. I'll have you know I'm a veritable genius."

"Oh, big words. A genius, eh?"

"Quite."

"Indubitably?"

"Foshizzle, my grizzle."

The way Daisuke said that caused Ken to suddenly stop and double over in laughter, much to the chagrin of those walking behind him.

"Daisuke... that was... what the hell," Ken said between gasps of air.

Daisuke started chuckling slightly. "It wasn't _that_ funny," he said, his chuckles quickly beginning to break into laughter.

Ken tried to reply, but couldn't. It really hadn't been that funny. Maybe he was just happy to be spending time with Daisuke again, or... or something. He couldn't think right then.

A few minutes of unexplained laughter later found Ken breathing hard, holding the stitch in his left side. People stared at them as they passed, but he ignored them. He straightened, trying to talk through the after-giggles.

"My apartment is just down this way," he explained, pointing down one of the roads leading off the intersection they'd stopped at. "I'll see you in homeroom tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Daisuke nodded with a wave. "See ya then, Rein."

The walk to his apartment only took a short five minutes. He opened the door and slipped his shoes off with a slight sigh of relief - the day had taken more out of him than he'd expected, and girl's shoes were tighter than they should be.

"Ken!" a sudden voice exclaimed, and Ken had the sudden instinct to duck and run. A second later his mother zoomed around the corner, trapping him in the apartments small entryway. "You're home!"

"That I am, mother," Ken said with a slight smile. Somehow, he knew what was coming.

"How was your day? Did you have fun? Did the teachers accept you? Did you make any new friends? Did you get raped? Did you get picked on? Did-"

"Mom!" Ken interrupted, slightly daunted at the barrage of questions. "The day went fine."

"Oh..." somehow his mother managed to look slightly sheepish. "That's good then."

"I met Daisuke," Ken mentioned as he began to pull his coat off and move further into the apartment.

"Did he recognize you?" Ken raised and eyebrow, and his mother shook her head slightly. "No, I suppose he wouldn't. How is he, then?"

"He's fine."

"Anything else interesting, hun?"

"Tried out for the soccer team."

"Oh?"

"We both got on, with relative ease."

"Figures," his mother said that rather offhandedly. Ken raised an eyebrow again as he dug an apple out of the fruit basket and took a bite. His mother smiled and explained, "I've seen you play, hun, and the way Daisuke raves about your... what were his words? Ah, 'mad skills', I believe. Something tells me the team for the Japanese soccer league would accept you if you tried for them."

Ken had to chuckle at that. His mother would probably think him the perfect candidate for the next moon landing, if anyone asked. And if that person didn't actually intend on putting Ken in that kind of danger. He couldn't ask for a better mother.

"I'll be in my room," he said lightly, turning in that direction.

"Dinner is at five," his mother called after him.

"Alright."

Closing his bedroom door behind him, Ken flicked on the computer and waited for it to boot up. Then the first thing he did was check e-mails. Five new ones, whoa.

The first three were from Hikari, Iori, and Miyako, all asking him how his first day went and whether he had seen Daisuke yet. The fourth was from Takeru, and it read:

_Hey, how went your first day? Catch lots of guy's attention? Heh. Just wanted to ask that (though I think Hikari probably spammed the crap out of you making sure you were all right) and let you know about a funny coincidence. I'm heading up to Narita this Friday afternoon for basketball, and we'll be playing the North Narita HS team. We'll have to try and get together. I sent Daisuke a heads up too, so somehow we'll have to make the excuse that you're a friend I used to know, or something. Unless you two have already ran off into the sunset together. :P_

_Anyway, wish ya luck with the experiment!_

_Takeru_

Ken smiled. It would be awesome to see his friend again. He only hoped he could see the others soon as well. Maybe they could set something up in the Digital World if he, Koushirou, and Gennai could get the computers to let them through again. They were so close...

Moving down to the fifth and final e-mail, he had to give a slight start. It was from Daisuke, and if the time stamp was right, the boy must have doubled back after Ken left and used the library computer again. The email was dated for not five minutes prior. Clicking on it, he read:

_Ken! Ha! I got to the computer again! And this time I have a pass. Let's see the library lady chase me away this time!_

_I'm doing fine. Glad to hear everyone else is doing fine as well. I should send them all e-mails while I'm here. Thanks for covering my ass last time by the way._

_How goes work on the whole Digital porting thing? It would be awesome to see you guys again, and I was thinking that the Digital World would be a lot easier than the train. You said that Gennai said that he had finally been able to fix something on his end, so it should just be a quick programming problem, right? I wish I could help, but I don't even know if I understand what I just said, let alone everything else. I should have taken Koushirou up on his offer to teach me a thing or two._

_Anyway, anything new with you? I met a girl at school today. Funny thing is, she's new too. And totally cute. Maybe something more will come off it... but maybe not. At least I've made a friend, right? I guess you don't get the crest of friendship for nothing. I knew it wouldn't be long before people became attracted to my awesomeness and came seeking my friendship._

_Oh, also: what colour goes well with blue eyes? You have them, so I'm hoping you know. Just wondering._

_Talk to you soon!_

_Daisuke_

_Cute!_ Ken supposed he should take it as a compliment, but come on. He was at least a little hot, right? He glanced at the standing mirror in his bedroom and cocked his head a little to the side. Yeah, he would date her if he weren't her. And she was most definitely hot.

And why did Daisuke want to know what colour matched his eye colour? Was the buffoon picking out bikinis for "Rein" already? Ken couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. When Daisuke found out that he was Rein, the redhead was going to be _so_ embarrassed!

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and for reviewing!<em>


End file.
